


The Promise

by TriggerHappyFlyBoy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyFlyBoy/pseuds/TriggerHappyFlyBoy
Summary: Cayde needs his Gaurdian to promise him something.I wasn’t going to post this, but my RP partner said it was cute and that I should share it.. so, here ya go.





	The Promise

Sylas stepped out in to the hanger, his boots making a solid thud as he descended off the final step. Directly ahead of him he could see his ship waiting for him. A small crew was buzzing around it, checking it over one last time before he left. Ship maintenance was important during his Tower visits. Not many spare parts or mechanics where he was usually headed.

Off to his right he caught sight of Cayde joking around with Amanda. He was casually leaning against his usual post and threw his head back in laughter. Sylas couldn’t quite hear what Amanda had said from this distance, but he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Cayde laughing. 

Cayde having noticed Sylas watching him, beckoned him over with a slight tilt of his head. “Heading out again, Hot Shot?” He asked as Sylas approached.

“Y'all keep me busy.” He said crossing his arms, “It’s like you guys just need an excuse to get rid of me.”

“Hey now, we can’t have our favourite Guardian just sitting around on his hands all day. What would people think?” Cayde feigned a shocked expression, dramatically putting his hand to his chest, raising his voice in a mock tone, “Oh deary me, oh deary, the Vanguard have forsaken us. Oh what ever shall we do? They just allow their Guardians to sit around the Tower all day eating ramen.” He returned to his normal voice, “Besides, we both know you’d get bored if you had to sit here for more than a week. Light knows I do.”

Sylas took a step closer, not to close, however. They had an unspoken agreement about keeping their relationship under the radar. Didn’t need rumours about favouritism or anything of that nature flitting about the Tower. Especially with a stick always firmly planted up Zavala’s ass. Cayde, and Sylas for that matter, didn’t need a blue hell storm raining down on them. “This is true, one of these days you should fly the coop and stow away with me. I’m sure Zavala wouldn’t notice.. at least not for a day or two.” He chuckled.

“Hah. That blue bastard would notice within 5 minutes if I decided to go off on an unathorized adventure.” He pushed himself from where he was leaning, further closing the distance between them and lowered his voice so only Sylas could hear what he was saying, “Honestly, I have to say the worst bit about being stuck here is having to watch you leave. I miss you everytime you’re gone; and it always feels like a lifetime before you come back.”

Matching Cayde’s voice, Sylas looked down at the floor, and then back up at him, “Leaving you behind is the hardest thing I have to do. I think about you every minute of every day while I’m gone.” He reached a hand foward, and brushed his fingers against Cayde’s, entwining them for just a moment. “Being away from you for so long, so often, kills me.”

“Watcha guys whispering about over there?” Amanda piped up, shattering the moment.

They both cleared their throats and hurridely moved away from each other to a more casual distance.

“Oh uh, Cayde was just complaining about being stuck here all the time.” Sylas covered quickly.

Amanda scoffed good naturedly, “He’s on that again is he? Actually now that I think about it, he should get out more often, maybe I could actually get some work done around here.”

"Hey now, you’re the only person besides Sylas here that gets my jokes, and don’t tell me you don’t enjoy them.”

“In moderation,” she laughed.

Cayde just laughed and shook his head, “See what I have to deal with? Every one here is so boring, I need to get my hands dirty.”

“You could help me with some of these vehicles, that’d get your hands real dirty.” Amanda tossed something small and metalic in Cayde’s direction.

He caught it and tossed it back, “Grease monkey dirty is not what I had in mind.” 

Amanda dodged the object, “Well then don’t complain about being bored then.”

Cayde shot her an incredulous look causing her to let out a harty laugh. 

One of the crew going over Sylas’ ship called over and raised a clipboard in Amanda’s direction. “Ah well you boys will have to excuse me, looks like your ship is ready to be signed off on. I’ll give it one more once over and let you know when you’re good to go.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Sylas replied.

Cayde and Sylas were left standing a bit awkwardly, neither knew exactly what to say. Sylas rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, “Well, I uh.. I guess I should, uh, get heading to my ship. It won’t take Amanda long to have her signed off on.” Every part of him screamed to hug Cayde as tight as he possibly could before turning to go, but he fought the urge. “Until later,” he merely said, hopeing the words conveyed everything he actually wanted to say, and do.

“I’ll be counting every second.” Cayde’s tone mirrored Sylas’. 

Holding Cayde’s gaze for a moment longer, Sylas turned to leave. Every time was the same, as he walked away it felt like he was slogging through cement. Every fiber of his being called for him to stay with Cayde, or to at least look back. But he knew that if he looked back, he wouldn’t be able to go, and well -  he had a responsibility. He had to go. So he never looked back. 

He had barely reached the entrance to the main part of the hanger when he felt a hand grasp his left wrist and whirl him around. He nearly lost his balance, but was held upright by Cayde who was staring intently at him. Before Sylas could say anything, Cayde pulled him close and kissed him, hard.

Sylas didn’t need any more permission than that. He slipped his hands underneath Cayde’s cloak and onto the small of his back, pulling himself as close as he possibly could. Cayde responded by cupping Sylas head with his right hand.

A hush spread through the hanger as those close enough to spot them stopped working and tapped each other, gesturing and staring in disbelief. The same thought was running through everyone’s collective minds. Is that the Hunter Vanguard kissing one of his hunter’s? Amanda realized she was being ignored by the crewman she had been talking to and turned to find out what she was gawking at. She almost dropped her clipboard. 

Neither of them noticed the sudden quiet and staring. No body else existed in the world at that moment. It was just the two of them.

Cayde broke off first, turning the kiss in to a tight embrace. “Every time, every single fucking time you leave,” Sylas noted a quiver in Cayde’s voice, something he had never heard before - was that fear?, “I’m afraid it’s the last time I’ll ever see you - and every single time I watch you walk away, I regret not kissing you good-bye. Fuck Zavala, fuck what anyone else says. I wasn’t about to let you walk away again without holding you one last time.” He clung to Sylas tighter with each word. “While you’re gone, every report of a fallen Guardian causes my heart to stop - and those aren’t in any kind of short supply lately.” He pulled back enough to lock eyes with Sylas, “I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything,” Sylas responded, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

He continued to hold Sylas gaze, “I need you to promise me, that no matter what, you will always return to me - safe.”

“There is nothing, absolutely nothing that would prevent me from returning to you.” He gave Cayde a soft kiss, “Hoards of Hive, the entirety of the Cabal forces, an Ahmkara in the flesh, nothing. My ship will always land in it’s usual spot, and you’ll always be the first person I look for when I step off. When shit gets real out there, it’s always, always the thought of returning to you that gives me the strength to keep going.”

In an uncharacteristic moment, Cayde burried his face in Sylas’ neck. “I couldn’t handle losing you.”

Sylas placed a hand on his head, leaning his own head against Cayde’s. “I promse you that will never happen. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” He stood back up and let out an anxious cough, “well, now that we’ve got the sap dealt with, you probably should sign for your ship before Amanda’s eyes bug out of her head.” He leaned to the side, peering around Sylas and called out to Amanda, “His ship ready to go?”

It took a moment for her to gather herself enough to respond, “Oh, yes, yes she’s all ready for you Guardian.”

Sylas squeezed Cayde’s hand, “Always.”

“Always.” Cayde affirmed.

Sylas moved off towards Amanda and his ship, extending his arm as he did, keeping hold of Cayde’s hand until the distance caused their fingers to slip apart. He took the clipboard from Amanda, signed the release with the pen situated at the top and handed it back to her. Her face hid none of the questions she was dying to ask, but kept her mouth shut except to say, “Fly safe.”

Sylas thanked her and boarded his ship, not before blowing one last kiss to Cayde.

When Sylas’ ship had cleared, Amanda stormed up to Cayde and gave him a solid punch to the shoulder, “You have some explaining to do, mister.”

He laughed sheepishly, “I suppose I do.” He then muttered under his breath, “I am definitely going to be hearing from Zavala before the end of the day.”


End file.
